Bleach Stories X
by AnimeAkatsukiCat
Summary: Check out the awesome stories of Bleach! When the viewers aren't watching this is what they do!


Bleach's Stories

A night with Grimmjow

(Normally, Hudec Medouc is always night but Las Noches has an imitation of day. So I put in a day and night cycle for Las Noches because Arrancars need to have some sleep, too.) "How the hell I am going sleep, now!" thought Grimmjow. There was noise going on from both rooms. "Fucking Nnotira keeps snoring and I don't why Tier must throw a sleepover next door," thought Grimmjow. "When are these bitches going to sleep?!" He kept tossing and rolling over his bed until he got up and went out to find another spot to sleep in. "Where the hell should I sleep now?!" thought Grimmjow. "Maybe I will sleep on the couches near the throne room."

He went to the couches near the throne and lay down on them. "Finally, peace and quiet-," his thoughts were interrupted by a sound above. Szayel was upstairs doing late night experiments and he creating a big headache for Grimmjow. "Who the hell will be up this late?!" thought Grimmjow as he woke up from the couch, "Crazy bastard!"

He was so sleepy and decided to sleep in the prisoner's room but as he entered the room a scream came out and he quickly went outside. His face was swollen and he thought, "I forget that human bitch was in there." It seems he was slapped by Orihime. "Where am I going to sleep?" thought Grimmjow, "I need ask someone if I can sleep in there suite for the night until I get ear plugs!"

He went to Ulquiorra's room and knocked on a door. Ulquiorra came out with a sleeping mask and ask, "What do you want? Dou you want time it is?" Grimmjow replied, "I can't sleep at my room because of all the ruckus caused my shitty neighbors so can I sleep here." "Absolutely, not," replied Ulquiorra,"As you can see I am facing the same problem." He pointed to Yammy's room and Grimmjow could hear Yammy's huge snoring. "Then, how can you sleep?" he asked. "I have ear muffs just in case for this situation," he replied. "Then, can I-." Ulquiorra slam the door on Grimmjow.

Grimmjow was angry and went to find another place. "Fucking, Ulquiorra! One day, I will kick his ass and become 4th Espada!" thought Grimmjow, "Where the fucking hell should I sleep now?!" Suddenly an idea popped out from his brain. "Bingo! Maybe I could sleep in the Menos forest after all I am an evolved Hollow so they don't mind," thought Grimmjow. He went outside from Las Noches and enters the Menos Forest. It was dense but at least there was the peaceful noise of the jungle. The Menos there didn't attacked just as he guessed. He went under one of the strange trees of the Menos forest and slept for a few minutes until heard Menos clashing at each other.

He woke up and ran to see what is happening. Aaronerio was clashing with the Hollows but he defeated them easily and absorbed them through his hands. Grimmjow wondered, "What the hell is he here at this time?" "I know (low) you are hiding (high)" said Aaronerio, looking at Grimmjow, "What are you doing (low) at this time? (high)" Grimmjow came out from his hiding spot and asked "Well, I can't sleep back at Las Noches so I just want at least sleep at the peaceful forest," answered Grimmjow, "Plus why the hell are you here?" "I am not able to sleep so I just hunt down Hollows (low) for their powers, every night (high)," replied Aaronerio, "If I am disturbing you then you can go deeper into the forest(low) it is more peaceful and quieter there (high)." Aaronerio pointed in a direction that goes deeper into the forest.

"Okay thanks," said Grimmjow as he rushed deeper into the Menos Forest. Deeper into the Menos, thinner the dark sky will be. He stopped at a location seem to be comfortable and slept.

After an hour has passed, he woke up again to some strange music. "What the hell?!" said Grimmjow with a start. He followed where the sound is coming from and hid inside the bushes to see at a close view without being caught. There was a weird mat on the jungle floor and on the mat was Zommari. He seems to be meditating. "Weird bastard," thought Grimmjow. Suddenly Zommari twisted his neck in an odd position and begin to a weird movement. "There's no way I am sleeping to whatever he is fucking doing," thought Grimmjow, "I need to find fucking another spot to sleep in and I can't sleep deeper into the jungle eventually that shitty Zommari will sense my spirit energy then I will asked shitty and weird question of his and I can't sleep in the desert as well ." After thinking for a while he decided to go back to Las Noches, this was the only option.

After returning to Las Noches, he thought of another idea but couldn't because he was tired. "I can't go to any other rooms because it's locked for security measure and obviously no one will accept me sleeping in at this time," he thought, "I think I could go back to my room after all those bitches must be done partying by now." He went back from where it all started and found out that he was right that the girls next door seem to be a sleep. But there's one thing keep bugging him is that Nnotira is snoring ten times louder than before and kept mumbling something about Nelliel. "I swear I will kick his ass for this!" thought Grimmjow. Suddenly there was a crash in the wall. "What the hell?!" said Grimmjow. It seems Nnotira punched the wall but he is still sleeping. "Where the hell are you going Nelliel?!" yelled Nnotira, "I am not done, yet!" He went through the hole in the wall and created chaos for Grimmjow. "What the fuck?!" said Grimmjow.

Two hour has passed and Nnotira seemed to be in his room again. Grimmjow's room seems to be a mess and him, too. He was exhausted and shouted "Stupid lanky, bastard." "Sleepwalking and ruining my room and destroying my sleep!" thought Grimmjow, "I will give him one hell of a beating, tom-." He collapsed on the floor over the tiredness but didn't sleep for long because it was already morning.

Nnotira woke up and said "That was one hell of a good sleep-." He saw the whole in the wall. "What the hell?" said Nnotira, surprised, "Wake up, Grimmjow! What the hell do you do to my wall?!" "What did I do?! You fucking did it, stupid lanky bastard!" yelled Grimmjow, standing up. "How the hell I did if I don't remember?!" shouted Nnotira. "You're fucking sleepwalking and say things about Nelliel!" shouted Grimmjow. "Don't ever talk about that fucking bitch in my face again, piece of shit!" yelled Nnotira. "You are the piece of shit, here! Fucking lanky!" yelled Grimmjow. The door busted open and it was Tier. She was angry from their ruckus and threw pillow strongly at them that made both fell down. "What heck are you two shouting early this morning?!" scolded Tier. "Why the hell do you did that, fucking bitch?!" shouted Nnotira, disgusted. "Don't go doing that to us!" yelled Grimmjow. "You two are idiots! You are just waking up everybody and making a big ruckus," shouted Tier. They kept continuing scolding until the Afternoon Espada Meeting.

-Later-

"The Afternoon meeting will start now," said Aizen, " Let's start, it seems that Soul Society will also be involved in rescuing the priso-." Aizen was interrupted by Grimmjow's snoring as he was asleep. "Grimmjow didn't sleep well this evening. You may continue Lord Aizen," said Ulquiorra. "Anyway the Soul Society are planning something so you all must on your be guard on your guard for now and -

Next up will be your choice!

I will hold a poll for you people to choose on which kind of story you want. There will be three different titles for you all to select. You will only choose one so choose carefully. Polls will be held for one week and two days. Go to my profile page to vote now!

Titles for voting!

Soul Society Changes

The Espada Visit to the Living World

Kurosaki Family Fun

Vote now!


End file.
